Snoop Da DO Double GIZZLE Biography
rn Calvin Broadus on October 20, 1971, up in Long Beach, California, Snoop Ta Tha D-O-Double-Gizzle gots his nickname from his crazy-ass mutha cuz dat dunkadelic hoe thought he looked like tha character up in tha Peanuts cartoon. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. His first mixtape, Doggystyle(1993), climbed its way ta tha No. 1 spot on Bizzleboardz hip-hop n' Top 200 charts, n' his crazy-ass noize n' shiznit wit tha law have kept his ass up in tha headlines eva since. In early 2012, Snoop announced dat da thug was hustlin fo' tha last time on a all-reggae mixtape, CONTENTS *Synopsis *Early Life *Hip-Hop n' Rap Artist *Criminal Charges *Reggae Project: 'Reincarnation' QUOTES "Ludd goes unappreciated a shitload of times yo, but you still gotta keep givin dat shit." – Snoop Ta Tha D-O-Double-Gizzle Reincarnation. Later up in 2012, he announced that, up in conjunction wit his bangin reggae project, da thug was droppin "Dogg" from his name n' becomin "Snoop Lion." Early Life Born Calvin Broadus on October 20, 1971, up in Long Beach, California. Broadus gots tha nickname "Snoop" from his crazy-ass mutha cuz dat dunkadelic hoe thought he looked like tha character up in tha''Peanuts'' cartoon. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch fo' realz. After graduatin high school, Snoop was caught at it nuff muthafuckin times fo' sticky-icky-icky possession n' dropped time on lockdown. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude started makin noize as a way outta his shits. Hip-Hop n' Rap Artist Through his wild lil' playa Warren G, Snoop kicked it wit famed rapper Dr. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Drizzle, which hustled ta Snoopz start up in tha noize bidnizz yo. His first mixtape, Doggystyle (1993), climbed its way ta tha No. 1 spot on Bizzleboard''z hip-hop n' Top 200 charts, based up in part on tha success of tha singlez "Whatz My fuckin Name" n' "Gin n' Juice." His next mixtape, ''Tha Doggfather (1996), also reached tha top of tha charts yo. Dude banged up tha top slot on tha hip-hop charts wit his next two mixtapes: Da Game Is To Be Sold, Not To Be Told (1998) n' No Limit Top Dogg (1999). Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Snoop became known fo' his fuckin laid-back rappin steez n' his name has become synonymous wit thug rap of tha 1990s yo. Dude originally called his dirty ass "Snoop Ta Tha D-O-Double-Gizzley Dogg," but later shortened it ta Snoop Ta Tha D-O-Double-Gizzle. Yo, snoop continues ta make beatz, scorin his fuckin last big-ass hit wit tha single "Drop It Like It aint nuthin but Hot" up in 2004, which reached tha top of tha hip-hop n' pop charts yo. His 2006 release,Tha Blue Carpet Treatment, n' tha single "Thatz That Shiznit" received phat critical response. In 2007, Snoop became tha straight-up original gangsta artist ta release a track as a ringtone prior ta its release as a single, "It aint nuthin but Da D.O.G." Da rapper has also branched up tha fuck into actin n' rocked up in nuff muthafuckin films, includin 2004z Starsky & Hutch. Dude has made nuff muthafuckin hommie appearances on televizzle shows, includin "Da L Word" n' "Weeds", n' starred up in his own E! realitizzle show, "Snoop Doggz Father Hood", up in 2007. Da series features his hoe, Shante, n' they three children, Corde, Cordell n' Cori. Criminal Charges Yo, since achievin fame, tha ghettofab thug rap artist has had a fuckin shitload of brushes wit tha law. In 1990, da thug was convicted of snow white possession. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Three muthafuckin years later, he pled guilty fo' glock possession. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Snoop was also tried n' acquitted of cappin' charges up in 1996. Da case involved tha cappin' of a alleged gang member whoz ass gots popped by one of mah thugs up in tha hoopty Snoop was ridin in. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. In 2005, Snoop was sued fo' allegedly sexually beatin tha livin piss outta a biatch all up in tha tapin of Jizzy Kimmel Live up in 2003.